batpeddieseddiesibunastestfandomcom-20200214-history
Puzzle 1 Riddles
Riddle 2 1. It is a movie. 2. Avan Jogia is in it. 3. It has many Nick stars. Riddle 3 1. It is a ship on a show. 2. It was one of my avatars. 3. It is from HOA. Riddle 4 1. It is a song. 2. Fun. 3. "I'm trying hard to take it back." Riddle 5 1. It is a song. 2. "Don't know a thing at all." 3. "Nobody gonna make a fool outta me." Riddle 6 1. It is a celebrity. 2. It is a girl. 3. She has brown hair. 4. This star's NATURAL color is brown. 5. Felix the Cat. 6. **ONLY USED IF NEEDED** Valentine Riddle 7 1. It is a song. 2. It is from Annie, Get Your Gun. 3. "No, you can't." Riddle 8 1. It is a song. 2. It is written by an Idol winner. 3. There is another song by the same name, but different lyrics, by a ninth-place Idol contestant. 4. The ninth-place Idol contestant is from the fifth season. Riddle 9 1. It is a celebrity. 2. It is a girl. 3. SHE is a singer. 4. SHE once did a song with Sara Bareillies. Riddle 10 1. It is a Victorious episode. 2. Jade gets mad at Tori. 3. There is a play. Riddle 11 1. It is a Big Time Rush episode. 2. Hawk gets revenge on Gustavo. 3. "Looking for this?" Riddle 12 1. It is a character from a show. 2. It is a boy. 3. He likes to read. 4. This show is The Middle. Riddle 13 1. It is a song. 2. It is by a British artist, however, SHE is known in the US, also. 3. You see this when you shop. Riddle 14 1. It is a pairing. 2. It is from Victorious. 3. It involves Beck. Riddle 15 ***THE LAST RIDDLE*** Solve all 3 of these riddles: *A man builds a house with 4 sides. Strangely, each side faces north. A bird goes by the house. What kind of bird is it? *A lonely woman decided to get a pet to keep her company. She visited the local pet shop, and looked around. "What about a parrot?" the pet shop owner asked. The woman thought this was a good idea, but as she noticed a large green parrot, she asked, "Does this parrot talk?" "This parrot will repeat every word it hears. I guarantee it," replied the shop owner. So the woman bought the parrot. 3 weeks later, the woman still couldn't get the parrot to say a word. She took it back to the store to get a refund, but the shopkeeper wouldn't accept it back. He said his guarantee still held, though. The shopkeeper spoke the truth;how is this possible? *There is only one place where the U.S. flag is flying all day, and all night. It is never taken down. It is never flown at half-mast. Where is it?